DF Chronicle
by Hakuotter
Summary: Not yet two full years after Lucemon's defeat, Ophanimon calls back the Frontier gang. They are told to 'Find the Three' only to discover that what she meant was that they have been seperated from their bodies and now reside in the new kids' digivices.
1. Episode 1 part A: Children Reunite

Episode 1: Children of the Spirits, Reunite! Tsukasa and Shigeru Triumph

Takuya laid his head down on the table, staring balefully at the simple sheet of printed paper. Plain, ol' boring figures. His mind wandered to the digital world, remembering the Burgermon village and laughed. Koji's burger tasted much worst than his, no matter how you looked at it. Squid? Blech. The five of them had saved a village from the terrorizing Petaldramon. Back then, they hadn't met Koichi yet. but now, it was just a memory from two years ago. An adventure to look back to and cherish. He wondered what the other five could possibly be doing now.

Coincedentally, his phone rang. The annoying ringtone repeated after he ignore it the first time. He sat up straight again and picked it up. Takuya glanced at the screen, his mind reeling.

Kanbara Takuya-kun.

Digital World now.

-Ophanimon

He paused, still taking it all in, then grinned. He put the phone back down onto the table and rummaged through his closet, coming out with a worn hat and goggles. Nodding at it once, he plopped it loosely on his head, then grabbed his phone and ran out the door, a determined look set on his face. His mother called out after him, "Oi, Takuya! Where are you going now?" She sighed. Last time he did that, it was apparently something about his friend being hospitalized. It had better be something good this time around too.

--

Takuya dashed into the elevator, hardly able to contain his excitement. He puched the air shouting, "Yatta! We're going back to the DigiWorld!" A small boy fell down from the random outburst, his glasses now askew. "Oh, er, sorry..." Takuya laughed sheepishly. The elevator 'beeped' and opened its doors. He stepped out, then immediatly stepped back. He'd just narrowly missed being smacked in the face by a girl with pink hair. "He-hey! Watch it!"

Startled, the girl withdrew her hand and apologized, "S-sorry, didn't see you there."

"Eh, nevermind. What was Ophanimon thinking?" he sighed. The place was packed with kids. "Geez, there are so many people here! I'll never find the others."

"Takuya-oniichan!" A familiar voice called out.

Takuya raised his hand and waved, "Hoii! Tomoki!" The orange hat was now easy to spot. It started moving through the crowd of people, nearing Takuya. "Long time no see Tomoki! How have yo- Whoa," The young boy now towered over him. He grinned and looked down, waving back at Takuya.

"Takuya-oniichan, where are you looking?" A hand tugged gently at his shirt from behind.

"T-tomoki? Why are there two...?" Takuya turned around again and squinted at the giant Tomoki. He studied the face fore a few seconds, then grinned and swept the cap off his head. "Junpei! I can't believe it! I actually though you were Tomoki!"

The older boy laughed, "Yeah, I can't believe you're such an idiot!"

A sigh came from Takuya's left, "That's enough from you," A blonde haired girl stood next to Takuya with her arms crossed.

Junpei blushed and looked down, moving his feet around nervously, "Izumi-chan! Er, so, do y-"

Izumi whipped a photo out of no where and held it up, "Not interested. I already have a boyfriend."

Junpei stared mournfully at the picture at the picture. It was a handsome, tall blonde boy. He seemed a few years older than they were.

Takuya turned red, then gently turned Izumi around and whispered, "Is that really your-"

Izumi giggled, "Of course not! That's my cousin's picture. But I figured if Ophanimon called, we'd all be here so I brought it along. That'll keep him at bay for a while."

Takuya let out a sigh. So Izumi was still free after all.

"Hey! Looks like we're the last here Koji."

Takuya turned toward the voice, "Koichi! Koji!" The pair had come together. Figures. After the adventure, the two had been as close as, well, brothers.

A soft, but firm and loud voice rang through the lobby. "Trailmon will be leaving soon now." The bustling lobby suddenly sped up. Children pushed and shoved their way into the Trailmon.

"Hey! What're you doinmphhhff!" The shouts of the six were muffled as another wave engulfed them. They stood obediently in the fourth cart of Trailmon Worm as the chaos continued around them.

One by one, the Trailmon left, heading for one of the many stations in the Digiworld. The last one, a Trailmon Kettle gave off a blow of steam before leaving. A few minutes afterwards, the pink haired girl looked around in confusion. She'd just missed the last Trailmon. A trailmon Buffalo suddenly pulled in, huffing, "I was late again." The girl turned and ran into the Trailmon's doors. Soon after, a boy with short mint green hair appeared through its doors. Another girl with blue hair that reached just past her shoulders and was tied up in two short, scruffy ponytails came after him and boarded the train as well.

--

Blue-white blobs floated outside their windows, but hte kids were not able to see it past the everchanging mass of warm bodies

"Are we there yet?" Tomoki sighed for the umpteenth time. Five minutes had not gone by since their departure before the restless digidestined candidates had made the interior of the train unbearably hot. The Trailmon whistled loudly and began slowing to a stop. The ocean of children flowed out of Trailmon all too willingly. Just as it was before, Pagumon began swarming around the station, eager to find someone to bully. Unlike the event two years ago, instead of the meager four having to greet them, hundreds of human children began picking them up with cries of "How cute!" or "What's this thing?".

"Stop that!" A squeaky white digimon wearing a pink belt struggled in the death grip of a seven year old. Next to her foot, what looked like a yellow rabbit wearing red pants snored away, unaware of what was happening around him.

"Bokomon? Neemon?" Izumi brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Ah! Minna-han! Help me!" Bokomon held a paw out desperately. As if on cue, hundreds of cell phones started ringing. The six clapped their hands over their ears, but the deafening sound still rung. The little girl dropped Bokomon in order to retrieve her phone, then like the many others, climbed back onto Trailmon. Bokomon sighed, "Thank goodness. That kid was suffocating me..."

"By the way Bokomon, why are you here?" asked Takuya.

"Ophanimon-sama sent notice to me before you arrived. She's told me that someone has been able to copy Cherubimon's technique and is repeating what Cherubimon did. It hasn't reached as far as here yet though, but we're to stop it before it can spread this far. It seems to be relatively mild for now, limited to harmless pranks and jokes, but the corruptions might spread and strengthen quickly."

Takuya nodded, "Did she say what to do exactly?"

Bokomon frowned and bowed his head, as if deep in thought, "It was very vague. She told us to 'Find the three.'"

"Find the three...?"

--

The Trailmon Buffalo stopped and opened its doors. A boy with short green hair wearing a pair of purple headphones around his neck stepped out. Two doors away, the girl with blue hair left and three doors after that, the pink hair kid exited Trailmon too. The Trailmon quickly left as soon as it was relieved of passengers, blowing loudly on its whistle as it went.


	2. Episode 1 part B: Triumph!

The three stood silently at the station, unsure of what to do. The kid with pink hair attempted to break the silence, "Soooo, what's your name...?"

The boy pointed to himself, as if to say, 'are you talking to _me_?' He managed to pull himself together after a few seconds and stuttered, "Y-yamasaki Tsukasa."

The girl did not say her name by simply replied, "Why do you wear green wristbands with a _gold _scarf? Any self respecting girl would know that they just don't go together."

The kid puffed her cheeks out and shouted, "I'm a _guy_! Takahashi Shigeru! How could you possibly mistake me for one of _your_ kind?!"

The girl blinked once, "Oh! Sorry. I'm Hoshikaze Kaguya,"

Tsukasas looked around uncertainly, then stuck his hand in his pocket, rummaging around. "I got on the wrong train..I-I'll call my parents" But what came out of his pocket in place of his phone was an odd divice, white and gold in color. On the front was a blank, black screen and two small grey buttons. "What? M-my cellphone's not there."

Shigeru pulled out an identical machine, only white and grey, "My phone's gone too."

"Mine as well," Kaguya displayed a white and pink one.

Tsukasa looked around frantically, "I-I'm still dreaming! That's it, I'll be late for class now!"

"What?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow as if to ask if Tsukasa was quite sane.

Before the either of them could stop hom, the boy ran from the station, waving his arms about above him like a maniac.

Shigeru stared, "Should we...follow him?"

Kaguya shrugged, "We're more likely to find someone to give us a ride back if we stay together. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid for this area's residents. Tsukasa-kun seems a little too panicky to stay out of trouble long."

"If there are trains visiting here, then people should be nearby. Let's go before he gets too far."

--

Tsukasa hung limply on the tip of a cliff, not daring to look down below him "Ohhh, this is bad. It's not a dream. I caught the wrong train and lost my phone..." he gasped. He had been dangling there for a few minutes now and was beginning to lose his grip.

"Tsukasa-kun, you baka! Running off like that. Do you want to get lost?" breathed Kaguya. Running here had proved more difficult than thought.

"We're already lost," Tsukasa sighed, still trying to claw his way up, "Um, help?"

Shigeru groaned, and grabbed his left arm, "Well thank you for that Mr. Optimistic. Lookit the mess you've gotten your self into Tsubaki..."

"Tsu-tsukasa..."

"Oh, right."

Kaguya took a hold of his right arm and began to haul him up slowly, then nearly dropped him when he suddenly shouted, "Shigeru-san!"

Shigeru groaned, "Just relax already Tsuba-Tsukasa! We won't drop you."

Kaguya began panicking too, "Behind you!"

A dark silhouette of a bird cawed maliciously, "Nitro Arrow!" The green shot whizzed past Kaguya and her warning barely gave Shigeru enough time to evade it. The arrow may have missed its target, but it hit the cliff and exploded, sending the rock Tsukasa was hanging on down.

The boy's digivice fell out of his pocket and began glowing bright gold. A ring of data surrounded his hang. "Spirit...Evolution!" Pieces of 'armor' pressed onto his body like a mold, blurring him and made it hard to see Tsukasa. It flashed and cleared, showing Tsukasa as a purple and white anthromorphic rabbit. He was wearing a loose orange jumpsuit, a red scarf, gloves and strange, blade like weapons on both of his front paws. "Turuiemon!" he shouted.

The rabbit leapt nimbly to the side, onto a ledge, then jumped up again, landing silently.

"Tsukasa-kun...?" Kaguya looked quizzically at him.

"Tsukasa?!" Shigeru, despite just being attacked, couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The boy had been a little androgynous (sadly, not as much as him), but turning into a rabbit was a bit...much.

Turuiemon looked at them, "Iie, jibun wa Turuiemon,"

It was true, Tsukasa seemed to have changed completely. For one, Turuiemon didn't act anywhere near as panicked as Tsukasa. Another was that Tsukasa spoke with 'watashi'. Turuiemon just now used, 'Jibun'. Shigeru looked at Tsukasa, unsure of what to make of it, then shouted, "Fine! Turuiemon! Now, are you going to save us or what?"

Turuiemon flashed them a quick smile before turning back to his opponent.

_Sabirdramon: A corrupted version of Birdramon. His Black Saber will give you second thoughts about challenging him_

_Turuiemon: A warrior specializing in stealth and speed. He leaps and jumps around opponents, then attacks quickly._

"Ninjin Ken!" Turuiemon leapt up, his right arm raised to punch. Sabirdramon stared at him, then slowly moved to the right, dodging the attack. Turuiemon gritted his teeth and jumped again, "Ninjin Ken!" Again, Sabirdramon dodged. "Ninjin Ken!" The tiny rabbit would not give up.

Sabirdramon flew up higher and looked down at Turuiemon with what seemed to be pity, "Nitro Arrow!" The green arrow shot down, hitting Turuiemon with a large, dusty explosion.

Kaguya sweatdropped, "Tsukasa-kun's losing..."

"Stupid Tsubaki! We're gonna have to rescue him after all. Geez, the kid can't take care of himself," groaned Shigeru, "He can't fly!" He pulled out his own digivice and began pressing the buttons frantically, then threw it down in frustration. "Do something you useless contraption!" He felt a hard object hit him sharply on the back of the head and instinctively raised his hand up to it, spinning around, 'What did you do that for Kagome?!"

"It's KAGUYA!" The girls snorted angrily and charged, plowing into Shigeru and knocking him off the cliff as well.

"Sprit Evolution!" A ring of data surrounded his hand. He placed it near the digivice, 'scanning' it. His 'armor' came into view, blurring him. "Angemon!" A steel plate covered the angel's face as he spun into view.

Kaguya's digivice hit him in the head again, "Shigeru-kun you baka! I was supposed to transform!"

Angemon nodded once at the unconcious Turuiemon, then flew up to Sabirdramon's level, "Your days of terrorizing are over Sabirdramon!"

The digimon cawed, "Just because you can fly, you think you can beat me where your companion could not? Dark Saber!" Black energy moved rapidly towards Angemon.

Angemon was able to dodge, then charged at Sabirdramon with his hands raised up, out and flat, to attack, "Hoori Shotto!"

"Mach Shadow!" Sabirdramon's shadow lunged up from off the ground at an incredible speed, taking Angemon's attack and sinking back into the ground. As Angemon seemed to trip back in stunned astonishment, Sabirdramon took the chance to attack, "Nitro Arrow!"

The arrow hit Angemon right in the chest, sending him flying back. He grimaced, then shouted again, "Holy Shot!"

"Can't think of any new tricks?" cackled Sabirdramon, "Mach Shadow!" The bullets hit Sabirdramon's shadow again, exploding on contact. A golden ring appeared over Sabirdramon's head, along with a shout of "Halo Attack" as Angemon burst through the smoke. The halo enlarged, then trapped Sabirdramon, defeating him. Ribbons of data unraveled, showing a small, pink-lavender bulb like digimon under the many digicodes. Angemon caught it just before it fell to the ground and set it down gently, before collapsing on the floor himself and dedigivolving to Shigeru.

"Tsukasa-kun, Shigeru-kun...?" Kaguya stared blankly at the three before her, then knelt down and picked up Pyocomon and started walking.


End file.
